


Чарльза никто не знает

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Магнето сбегает из тюрьмы, вдруг выясняется, что ему негде остановиться, кроме как в поместье Чарльза Ксавье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чарльза никто не знает

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан до выхода фильма «Люди Икс: дни минувшего будущего»

Дом устал. Это в нём ощущалось. Что-то здесь случилось за время разлуки. Магнето смотрел на дом, а в мыслях вертелось другое слово: брешь.   
Чарльз слышал его мысль. Она раздражала. Чарльз сосредоточился на тишине и отключился. Это теперь хорошо получалось: раз! — и будто клапан перекрыл. Тишина в голове убаюкивает, ни черта в ней нет — ни чужих мыслей, ни своих.   
Магнето, выпрямившись, придирчиво оглядел коридор. Холодные, потемневшие глаза. Он постарел, но ещё недостаточно. Скула у него покраснела, храня след от удара Чарльза. Кожа Магнето не хотела расставаться с профессором, а вот профессор с нею — хотел.   
Получалось так себе.   
— Окажешь мне честь и устроишь в комнате? — спросил Магнето с хрипотцой, шагая по коридору вслед за Чарльзом. Возник соблазн на миг пробраться к нему в разум — взглянуть, что там творится, — но с тишиной в голове было проще и легче. Тишина расслабляет.  
Росомаха, тенью скользящий за спиной Магнето, настороженно притих. Мутант из будущего ходит за Ксавье, как собака или неумелая нянька (скорей всего — и то, и другое). Это начинает утомлять.  
— Переночуешь в бункере.  
Чарльз шагнул на лестницу, тяжело хватаясь за перила. От перил на ладони остался серый пыльный след. Магнето молча смотрел, как Чарльз с усилием цепляется за деревянные поручни.  
— Тебе помочь? — спросил Росомаха.  
— Нет, я справлюсь сам.  
Вспышка злости, идущая от Магнето, была такой сильной, что Чарльз почуял её сквозь клапан. Росомаха неловко топтался на месте — не знал, как влезть в перебранку и нужно ли это вообще.  
— Чарльз, это невежливо.  
— Избавь меня от нравоучений.  
— Как бы то ни было, ты мне не чужой человек.   
А он молодец, научился контролю. Хоть что-то не пропало даром, не ушло в песок и не растворилось в пене времён. Мелкие насмешки из прошлого, грошовые, будто галька на берегу.  
Ксавье оглянулся, искривив губы в подобии улыбки.   
— Враньё. Бункер вниз по лестнице. Спокойной ночи.  
Он не стал дожидаться, когда Магнето откликнется. Поковылял дальше, с уже привычной медлительностью преодолевая ступеньки. Четверг всё-таки. Доза кончается. Лестницу устлали ковровой дорожкой — давным-давно, ещё при живом отце. Теперь от ковра при каждом шаге поднимались плотные облака сизой танцующей пыли. Дом молил о пощаде, но очень уж не вовремя — в последние годы Чарльз стал глуховат к мольбам.  
Пока доковылял до лестничного пролёта, прошла уже вечность. Магнето и Росомаха скрылись, оба неслышные. Всё же он ощущал их присутствие в доме, и оно тяготило. Особенно Магнето. Чарльз бы не пустил его на порог, если бы в мире нашёлся бы ещё хоть один человек, готовый приютить мутанта, сбежавшего из федеральной тюрьмы. Но никого не нашлось. Где теперь дорогая сестрица Рейвен? Почему она не горит желанием устроить Магнето социальную реабилитацию? Почему это должен сделать я?  
Ладно, бог с ним, пусть ночует. Но мать твою, он ведь просто пришёл как гость. А всё туда же: Чарльз, ты мне не чужой человек. Десять лет прошло, за десять лет все становятся случайными знакомыми: эгегей, как дела, передай соль. Чарльз отвык от необходимости вести разговоры и доказывать своё здравомыслие. В последние годы он ничего никому не доказывал — только работал. И много пил.   
Постоял, отдышался — не сказать, чтобы устал, скорее нервы сдают. Чарльз отворил дверь в кабинет.   
Опять пахнуло пылью. Она повсюду. Теперь это не только рабочее место — тут и спальня, и гостиная, и курительная, и библиотека. Чарльз закрыл дверь на замок, прихрамывая, миновал столик с шахматной доской, батарею бутылок, расстеленный на столе план здания и стопки финансовых отчётов за прошлый квартал. В громадном доме осталось два помещения, в которых он бывал: бункер с Церебро и эта комната. Хэнк Маккой годами ворчал по этому поводу: его смущало, что признанный гений профессор Ксавье совсем отгородился от мира.   
Хэнк приходил по субботам и щепетильно приносил лекарства. Обычно дозы хватало приблизительно на неделю («Если бы ты не запивал лекарства скотчем, их можно было бы растянуть на две!»). Один раз Маккой в приступе злости вышиб дверь, долго потом извинялся, бубнил и мямлил, в сердцах воскликнул:   
— Чёрт побери, жизнь же не кончилась! Хватит делать вид, что ты один её потерял!  
Чарльз взглянул на него тяжёлым взглядом.   
— Кого?  
Хэнк выругался сквозь зубы (ему это не шло), пнул тумбочку и не рассчитал силу. Тумбочка пролетела через комнату и с хрустом развалилась у противоположной стены. Из тумбочки выпали бумаги и папки. Хэнк раздосадованно взялся их поднимать.  
— Ты что, увлёкся математикой?  
— Положи на место, — попросил Чарльз.   
— Слушай, это же неплохие заметки по теории вероятностей. Их можно опубликовать в каком-нибудь журнале, и тогда...  
— Я же сказал: оставь, где лежало.  
Хэнк пролистал бумаги и помрачнел.  
— Партия в шахматы? Серьёзно? Всё это — расчёт какой-то партии?  
— Не какой-то, — поправил Чарльз и кивнул на столик. Шахматная доска на нём покрылась ровным слоем пыли. — А именно этой.   
Маккой изменился в лице, швырнул листы на место и сказал:  
— Это слишком. Я... знаешь, я раньше надеялся, что твой блестящий интеллект найдёт какое-нибудь дельное применение. Школа вот, например, отличное начинание...   
— Дела у школы идут отлично. Даже лучше, чем мы планировали.  
— Да-да, я знаю, но...  
— Разве в свободное время я не могу немного развлечься?  
— Просчитывая теории вероятностей на примере шахматной партии?  
— А что, не худший способ занять голову.   
— Послушай, Чарльз, ты не думай, что я лезу. Мне за тебя страшно, вот и всё. Я ведь твой друг. Если бы ты захотел, преподавание помогло бы примириться. Может быть, оно и кажется тебе скучноватым, но это лучше, чем... чем...  
Чарльз улыбнулся ему со всей добротой, на которую был способен.  
— Ладно, — сдался Маккой. — Делай, что хочешь. Сам себе хозяин. Только много не пей.  
А тумбочку он так и не починил. Вот она лежит у стены, неприкаянная, беззащитно распахнув разломанное нутро. Во внутренностях копошатся всё те же папки и бумаги. Чарльз задёрнул плотные шторы, блаженно погрузившись в полумрак. Включил лампу, глотнул виски и поковылял в душ, скрытый за дверью в углу. Когда-то ванную обустроили здесь, рассчитывая, что из комнаты получится пристойная спальня. Не получилось. Но ванная очень кстати.  
Он сбросил с себя одежду — слои ненужных вещей, висящих мешком, как кокон на бабочке, — и встал под угрюмый душ, сверлящий тело струями холодной воды. От виски и холода ему полегчало. Через три минуты Чарльз выключил воду, бегло вытерся полотенцем и набросил тонкий халат. Когда он медленно шёл, шлейф халата волочился за ним по полу — злая ирония на образ жизни, который исповедовала мать. Дом повидал много шлейфов и тонких халатов. Уже и жизни-то этой нет, а привычки не вытравишь кислотой.  
В середине комнаты стояла чья-то фигура, скрытая полумглой. Чарльз вздрогнул, машинально дёрнулся, но тут же остановился. Темнота немного подождала для проформы.  
— Мне удалось отделаться от твоей охранной собачки. Это не тот психопат, которого мы пытались завербовать?  
— Было дело.  
— Здесь многое изменилось.   
— Я стал запирать комнату на замок. Это означает, что сюда нельзя входить.   
Магнето хмыкнул без энтузиазма. Он скользнул сизой тенью по комнате, иногда на миг замирая, чтобы оглядеть хлам и завалы бумаг. Чарльз не видел, что написано на его лице, и был рад этому.  
— Помню, как мы играли здесь в шахматы. Ты часто выигрывал. Сначала я думал, что ты мухлюешь, но потом стал подозревать, что ты просто умнее меня.  
— Не думаю, что это так.   
Магнето остановился около столика с шахматной доской.  
— Это та самая партия? Ты от неё не избавился?  
Голос у Магнето со временем всё больше похож на скрежет. Когда он обращается по имени, есть ощущение, что тебя скребут по затылку наждачной бумагой.   
— Да, — согласился Чарльз. — Последняя. Как видишь, я тогда проиграл.  
— Ты поддался. И не стал читать мои мысли.   
— А ты этим воспользовался.  
— Нет ничего преступного в том, чтобы пользоваться привилегиями.  
Чарльз издал смешок, сел на диван и накапал себе виски — довольно много для буднего дня.  
— Когда вы с Рейвен убили президента, ты руководствовался той же мыслью?  
— Кажется, мы говорили о шахматах.  
— А, по-моему, не о них.  
Магнето повёл плечами, осматриваясь. Он хорошо здесь ориентировался — видимо, тоже помнил старые времена. Чарльз старался не связывать в уме террориста по имени Магнето и то, что хранила память. Память глупа и нежна, с ней хорошо коротать сны, она никогда не отберёт у тебя сестру, не сделает калекой. Воспоминания безутешны и безобидны.   
Магнето — нет.   
Около рабочего стола он притормозил надолго.  
— В доме грядут серьёзные перемены?  
Чарльз не знал, с чего ради это должно волновать Магнето, но пожал плечами.  
— Как видишь.  
— Я не знал, что ты занимаешься инженерией.  
— Всего лишь вношу поправки в барьерную среду.  
Магнето помолчал, переваривая, затем спросил:  
— Что это значит?  
— Я намерен пересесть в коляску, — сказал Чарльз. — Понадобятся лифты, пандусы, подъёмники, поручни и широкие дверные проёмы. Куча затрат в трудовом и финансовом плане. Как видишь, дел невпроворот.   
Магнето резко перебил:  
— Это глупая идея.  
— Не думаю.  
— Мне сказали, что Маккой изобрёл для тебя лекарство.   
Чарльз равнодушно бросил:  
— Ага.  
— И оно помогает.  
— На какое-то время.   
— Значит, ходить ты можешь, — холодно заключил Магнето. — Люди, которые могут ходить, не ездят в инвалидном кресле.  
Чарльз иронически поднял брови и выпил. Они молчали: Магнето — с напряжением, Чарльз — безо всякой натуги.  
— Это решение никак с тобой не связано, — наконец сказал Чарльз. — Можешь забыть о чувстве вины за ту пулю. Оно неуместно.   
— У меня нет чувства вины, — ответил Магнето.   
Чарльз посмотрел на него поверхностным взглядом и почувствовал тяжкую усталую ложь. Было почти жаль его, и Чарльз не смог удержаться от совета:  
— Эрик, тебе стало бы легче, если бы ты признался.   
— Не смей лезть ко мне в голову.  
Вздохнул.   
— Я просто хочу пересесть в коляску. Твоя вина ни при чём.   
— Хочешь?..  
— Да, хочу. Это лишь вопрос времени. Лучше скажи, зачем пришёл, и закончим с этим разговором.  
Магнето скрипнул и, поколебавшись, опустился в кресло без приглашения — механически выверенно, с нечеловеческой чёткостью.   
— Нам дали шанс, Чарльз.  
— Я его не заметил.  
— Второй шанс.  
— Благодарю, мой старый друг. Мне сполна хватило и первого.  
Тяжёлое, умное лицо Магнето поморщилось. Чарльз вновь улыбнулся ему без капли радости. Да уж, профессор, не так вы представляли себе будущее. Вы думали — оно светлое, слегка нежданное, стабильно движущееся в лучшие времена, а оказалось — пыльное, беспомощное, пахнет ковром и тюремной робой.   
— За что же ты винишь меня, если не за пулю? Неужто за Рейвен? Теперь она хотя бы счастлива. Увы, ты не смог ей этого предложить.   
— Ты отнял всё, что у меня было.  
Магнето наклонился ближе. Полоска света из-за шторы упала ему на глаза.  
— Надо было лучше защищаться.  
После паузы Чарльз рассмеялся во весь голос.   
Магнето долго ждал, когда смех утихнет. Терпеливо, как змея перед броском.   
— Прекрати немедленно. Ты слышишь меня?  
— Слышу.   
— Что тебя так развеселило?  
— Как — что? — Чарльз вытер лицо ладонью. — Взгляни на ситуацию абстрактно. Люди, уступающие мутанту в уме и силе, на десять лет заточили его в тюрьму за убийство, которого он лично не совершал. Он прекрасный нападающий, но оборона, увы, не его конёк. И такой человек учит меня защищаться. Разве это не смешно?  
Дзинь! Металлические ножки дивана со стоном согнулись. Ручки и пресс-папье взмыли в воздух, решётка камина смялась, как рисовая бумага. Гори всё огнём. Пусть. Чарльзу смешно почти до слёз.   
Полумгла зарычала. Чарльза сбросили с дивана, ничуть не жалея (как будто бы и жалеть нечего). Такая боль — ничто. Лежа на спине, он всё ещё хохотал. Спина каменная. С ковра не подняться. Мышцы неповоротливы, суставы неподвижны, позвоночник отказывает, когда захочет. Магнето навис над Чарльзом тёмной тенью, но эта тень не страшна. Страшно то, что она скрывает.   
— Что ты творишь? — спросил Чарльз, один раз дёрнувшись для проформы. Не помогло. В Магнето много нерастраченной злобы, а злоба — она всегда физическая, её чувствуешь, как кинетическую энергию.   
Улыбка осталась такой, как раньше, — яростной и замкнутой. Чарльз видел, как она трансформируется на глазах: дрожит в уголках рта, идёт желваками по скулам, отзывается смертным напряжением по всем мышцам лица. Лицо совсем близкое. Красивое. Чарльз когда-то знал, какова такая улыбка на вкус. Горькая, кажется.   
— Не делай этого.   
— Я буду делать всё, что захочу.  
— Эрик, это было так давно.  
Улыбки уже нет: только что была — и кончилась.  
— Будь ты проклят.   
Вблизи Чарльз увидел, какая бледная у него шея — напрягшаяся, ничуть не величественная, со вздутыми жилами. Вены сейчас застонут от напряжения.   
— Все чёртовы дороги сходятся на тебе.  
— Это прошло, — повторил Чарльз.   
— Нет.  
Леншерр наклонился, грубо обхватил сухими руками его лицо и впечатался губами в губы, игнорируя протест. Чарльз поражённо выдохнул. Они возились на полу, как мыши под половицами, в тщетных попытках избавиться друг от друга. Чарльз извернулся и ударил Эрика в скулу. Эрик стерпел. Он терпелив, когда знает, чего хочет. Чарльз вошёл во вкус и ударил ещё раз. Эрик перехватил его руки и с силой пригвоздил к полу.   
Боролись несколько мучительных секунд. Одним рывком — из последних сил — Чарльз вырвался и опрокинул Магнето на спину. Эрик проехался спиной по ковру, издал короткий стон боли и хрипло сказал:  
— Бедные детишки школы Ксавьера. Они и понятия не имеют, кто ты на самом деле.  
— Зато ты знаешь.  
— О да.  
Магнето бегло искривил губы в ухмылке.  
Чарльз смотрел и думал: мать твою, я помню этот жест, помню вкус, помню всё, о чём мы говорили, а ещё лучше помню то, что замалчивалось. Кто знает Магнето лучше меня?  
Дело даже не в старых обидах – дело в том, что десять чёртовых лет прошли, мир изменился, сменились люди, его населявшие, а Чарльз так и не научился противостоять Эрику. Не перестал хотеть.  
Мысли — раскалённая бессвязная мешанина. Рука сама скользнула и сжала шею Магнето, пальцами прощупала напряжённые вены, поднялась выше и буднично погладила скулу.  
— Может, ты и прав, — тихо сказал Эрик.  
— Уймись, — отрезал Чарльз и прильнул губами к жёсткому тонкому рту.  
Язык властно развёл губы, грубой лаской обвёл кромку зубов, кончиком столкнулся с чужим языком. Может быть, со стороны это и казалось борьбой. Изнутри — нет.   
Когда-то они знали нежность, но она канула в лету десять лет назад. Остались голод и жадность, обида, не нашедшая выхода, и холодная ярость, клокочущая в суставах тела.   
Магнето плавным властным движением забрался под тонкий халат, развёл в стороны и обшарил знакомой ладонью разлёт груди, лопатки и ямки на крестце. Это не ласка. Это узнавание.   
— Чарли, ты скучал по мне?  
Под халатом белья не было. Голой кожей Чарльз чувствовал слои одежды на Эрике, рубашку и брюки, ремень, бугор под ширинкой, напрягшиеся мышцы живота. Руки всё помнили. Чарльз опустил ладонь промеж ног Магнето, надавил и отпустил — ему так нравилось когда-то. Эрик сцепил зубы и задышал быстро, как собака.  
Скучал ли я по тебе? Я скучал по-волчьи. Люди не умеют так скучать. Только мы.  
Магнето сел, прихватив Чарльза за бёдра, и теперь они вминались друг в друга без церемоний. Чарльз расстегнул ширинку на брюках Магнето, облапал тёмную дорожку внизу поджарого живота, шершавой ладонью сжал у основания член. Скользнул вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз.   
Эрик уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, охнул и вцепился пальцами в длинные отросшие волосы. Чарльз видел его шею, покрытую мелкими светлыми волосками и небрежно смятую ткань рубашки.   
На головке члена проступили влажные капли. Чарльз собрал их пальцем и облизнул. Эрик поднял голову. Глаза у него потемнели и потеряли осмысленность.   
— С кем ты этого нахватался?   
— Действительно хочешь знать?  
— Нет. Не отвечай. Сделай ещё раз.   
— Так?  
Оба вдруг поняли, что надолго их не хватит, и куда-то заторопились, задёргались, кубарём покатились по комнате. Эрик снова подмял под себя Чарльза, впился в шею, лизнул и оттянул зубами сосок. Потом сипло пробормотал:  
— Смазка.  
Чарльз схватил его за руку и облизнул два пальца.   
Это грубо, больно поначалу — и Эрику тоже, — и нужно преодолевать собственное сопротивление тела, насаживаться и прижиматься, нужно быть сильным, чтобы всё это пережить. Чарльз забыл, какой он огромный, твёрдый, как он умеет наваливаться и пронзать, сколько в нём умелой, тяжёлой ритмичности — словно не трахает, а забивает сваи.   
Пусть так. Эрик толкается размеренно, гладкий и твёрдый член выскальзывает, входит снова, сначала медленно, а потом быстрее и чуть глубже. Длинные волосы прилипают к мокрым вискам. Эрику нравятся эти отросшие патлы; он тычется в них лицом и носом втягивает запах. Тела уже не два, оно — одно. Змея, кусающая себя за хвост.   
И вот ещё... ещё несколько минут, скованных в хаотичное кольцо... По лицу Эрика проходит судорога. Почему-то пронзает нежность — неуместная, недобрая, сжирающая внутренности. Чарльз прижимает к себе трясущееся, ходящее ходуном тело жёсткое тело, насаживается на член. Оглушительная пустота в голове. Невозможная.   
Ещё два длинных больных движения... Теперь всё. Кольцо размыкается. Чарльз кончает, выплеснув сперму между телами. Вокруг влажно и горячо. Между ног тоже хлюпает, но дыхание громче.   
Магнето слез с него и опустился на ковёр. Помолчал, потом тихо и тоскливо прохрипел:  
— Чарльз...   
Чарльз зачем-то поцеловал Магнето в лоб — мягко, будто рану зализывал.  
— Помолчи, испортишь.  
Он покорно замолчал и усмехнулся — красиво, как с картинки.   
Как в нём осталось столько красоты? Почему не ушла?  
  
 **fin.**


End file.
